Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of electro-acoustic products, and in particular, to a miniature sounder.
Description of Related Art
Embodiments of the present invention relates to the technical field of electroacoustic products, and in particular, to a miniature sounder applied to an electronic terminal with a wireless transceiving function.
As an important acoustic component in an electronic terminal, a miniature sounder for realizing conversion between an electrical signal and a sound signal is an energy conversion apparatus. A conventional miniature sounder generally comprises a housing and a front cover which are combined together; a vibration system and a magnetic circuit system are accommodated in the space formed by the housing and the front cover in a surrounding manner; and the housing is further combined with an electrical connector for electrically connecting the vibration system and a circuit of the electronic terminal.
With rapid development of the electronic technology and the wireless network technology, many electronic terminals have a wireless transceiving function, such as a Bluetooth function, a Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) function or other functions of a mobile phone or a tablet computer. However, it is required to arrange a metal wireless antenna in the electronic terminal to realize the above wireless transceiving function. In the electronic terminal, a miniature sounder is configured to receive an audio electrical signal and convert the same into a sound to be given out, and the wireless antenna is configured to connect to a network to receive and send data; and there is no correlation between the miniature sounder and the wireless antenna. The arrangement of the wireless antenna is greatly limited because the electronic terminal is becoming thinner and smaller. At present, the wireless antenna in the electronic terminal is generally arranged on a module housing of the miniature sounder or a housing of the electronic terminal. In this design, two contacts electrically connected to electrical connectors of the miniature sounder and a contact electrically connected to the antenna have to be arranged on a main circuit board of the electronic terminal. As a result, the electronic terminal is relatively complex in internal structure, difficult to design and large in occupied space, blocking thin and small development of the electronic terminal.